


overemotional

by Snickfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: The first time Mantis touched Gamora, she didn’t mean to.





	overemotional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



The first time Mantis touched Gamora, she didn’t mean to. The floor gave way, and Gamora hauled her up. For an instant, Mantis’s mind was a blank. Rage numbed her. Sorrow stifled her. She couldn’t breathe.

Gamora yanked her hand away, and the world returned. “Stop it,” Gamora snapped, and stalked away.

The second time, Mantis wore gloves. They were red and very thin; they covered Mantis to the elbow. Mantis reached along the stone bench and took Gamora’s hand. “Is this right?” Mantis asked.

Gamora’s lips quirked with feelings Mantis could only guess at. “It is acceptable,” Gamora said.


End file.
